


A Start

by AngelusLorelei



Series: Aimee in the Devildom Scenes and Stories [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: MC has a face and name, Multi, My MC - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Sorry About It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: Aimee has a strange interaction with Lord Diavolo which opens a conversation with Lucifer.This is totally self-indulgent and is featuring my personal MC.  She has a name and a face.  This is the tale of how a triad was formed and how a human exchange student found love in the Devildom.The rating has increased for future chapters.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Aimee in the Devildom Scenes and Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent and is featuring my personal MC. She has a name and a face.
> 
> Note that Aimee wears glasses and she bought one in each brother's color. She wears their color when they are down or having a hard time as a subtle show of support.

Aimee had been in the Devildom for some time now. Things had finally started settling into a sort of routine. Her classes were going well, she’d always been academically inclined, and midterms were over. While others had clubs, it hadn’t been deemed safe for the weaker of the human exchange students to be involved in them. So instead she often occupied her time working for the Student Council. Barbatos often took the minutes of the meetings but Aimee could file and read faster than nearly anyone (except maybe Satan).

That day she was sorting through financial requests. The largest requests and requests from more important clubs she put into a pile for Lord Diavolo. The least important looking ones went in a pile for Barbatos. The rest went to Lucifer. _Poor Lucifer_ she chuckled to herself _He’s got three times as much as either of them_. Resting her cheek on her hand, Aimee quickly skimmed the next request. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she moved to make a note in the margin.

_**Third request in a week. Time to audit?** _

When it had become clear she was efficient and good at catching mistakes, Lucifer had given her permission to make notes for him. She put that aside and went for the next. But before she could get started, the door to the main council chamber opened. Aimee stood quickly as Lucifer and Lord Diavolo emerged. Lucifer offered her the smallest of smiles.

“Please sit. I have a few more things to attend to before going home.”

Aimee nodded and went back to the requests. Curiously she watched the pair in her peripheral vision. She knew they held a deep-seated affection for one another. She tried not to be nosy but she was so curious about their relationship. Diavolo let out one of his great rolling laughs at something Lucifer said. Lucifer did not look amused. Aimee stifled a chuckle and began reading again. She went through three more when Lucifer said,

“I will be right back.”

“She will be safe with me,” Diavolo replied.

The door shut as Lucifer presumably left and Aimee just continued with her work. She was determined to finish these before they left for the day.

“No crafting today?”

Aimee looked up surprised. “No, not today. I need to get more supplies.”

Diavolo didn’t immediately respond. Instead he stared at her searchingly. Aimee desperately hoped she wasn’t blushing.

“A-anyway,” she tried to return to her work, “I can’t go shopping unless someone will go with me. To be safe.”

“Perhaps you would allow me to accompany you?”

“Oh, I could never-! That is, I’m sure you have much better things to do with your time!”

Diavolo stepped towards her and Aimee self-consciously adjusted her glasses returning to the paperwork.

"So, I see you've taken to wearing various color glasses."

Aimee glanced up again. Diavolo was being surprisingly conversational today.

"I didn't think you'd notice Lord Diavolo."

The demon king towered over her and she found it difficult to maintain eye contact. "I suppose I have purchased quite a few."

She tried to change the subject, "Devildom has some very lovely fashions."

She smiled or tried to. But Diavolo put his hands on the desk and leaned in. Aimee blushed and leaned back slightly. Diavolo grinned and tugged a lock of her hair. "What would I have to do to get you to wear a color for me?"

Aimee felt her jaw drop, “My Lord?”

A shiver seemed to run up Diavolo’s spine and his pupils dilated. But at that moment, Lucifer returned and Diavolo straightened again. Once he was out of her personal space, it was like time went into fast forward. Mechanically she finished the requests and put them into files labeled with each demon’s name. She and Lucifer said their goodbyes and walked home. If Aimee was uncharacteristically silent, Lucifer didn’t comment on it. But then again, they leaned towards introversion when possible.

Aimee ate dinner mechanically and finished her homework (while shooing Mammon away as he tried to copy off of her). But she was so confused. So at an ungodly hour, she found herself walking to Lucifer’s study. The lights were on and a record was playing softly so he was definitely awake.

Aimee knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Opening the door, she poked her head around to peer in.

“It’s just me.”

“What can I do for you?”

"Lucifer... something weird happened today."

Lucifer looked up from his papers. Aimee was shifting from foot to foot in the doorway. He gestured for her to come in and shut the door. Quickly she obeyed which made Lucifer smile to himself, S _uch a good girl when she wants to be_.

“What’s troubling you?”

Aimee tentatively sat in a chair opposite of him. She bit her lip and then said,

"Lord Diavolo said... something odd. And I don't know what to do?"

Lucifer felt his mouth go dry. He coughed,

“And what, what was that?”

“Um,”

Aimee blushed and that more than anything else made him concerned. They had picked a student with Faith as part of this experiment. Strangely though, she’d proven herself to be extremely _flexible_ when it came to both her ideas of morality and sexuality. It took quite a lot to fluster her. Lucifer felt a headache coming on.

“Well?” That came out harsher then he’d intended.

“He…. Asked to take me shopping? And commented on my glasses? And… touched my hair?”

 _Oh._ Lucifer thought _Oh no._

“I see.”

“I’m sorry! I hope you’re not mad at me…”

“Why would I be mad at you?” That softened him right up, “You haven’t done anything wrong. Have you?”

“I- I don’t think so. But um,” she looked down, too embarrassed to meet his eye, “I kind of thought that you two were….”

 _Oh. Oh, dear._ That headache came in full force and Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing he rose and poured himself a very large glass of Demonus. He offered her one as well which Aimee quickly accepted. Sipping at her drink, she eyed him up on the other side of his desk.

Lucifer sat heavily, “We are.”

“Ah. I thought so.”

Did he detect a slight disappointment there? How flattering. Her attempt to hide it only made him smile. He felt his headache recede as he threw back his glass. Resting his chin on his hand, Lucifer unconsciously mirrored her.

“Aimee, what would you say is the key to interactions with demons? That you have learned while you’ve been in our program.”

Cocking her head, she gave him a confused look but responded, “You all can’t really do too much without consent.”

“Correct.” Lucifer set his glass down with a click. “Lord Diavolo and I have never discussed adding someone to our relationship.”

Aimee choked on her drink. He politely waited for her to stop coughing before he continued, “But if he has developed some kind of attraction to you, and you do not reciprocate, you could simply tell him so.”

“That’s- I’m-”

Lucifer leaned forward, “He would not force the issue if you indicated you were not interested. And neither would I.”

This didn’t seem too comforting to her. He could see the wheels turning in her head. “Or if you prefer, I could speak to him for you.”

She bit her lip again, “I… I don’t know.”

Lucifer smiled again. _How_ _ **interesting**_ _._ The temptation to corrupt sang through him. Unfortunately, clever girl that she was, Aimee noticed immediately.

“Ah, I see… part of the experiment?”

He frowned, “Certainly not. I would hope that at this point you would know you are too important to too many people for something like that.”

She looked embarrassed and apologetic. “Sorry…” she whispered.

Taking pity on her, an **extremely** unfamiliar emotion for him, Lucifer stood, crossed around the desk, and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened before relaxing in his arms.

“Silly girl.” He stroked her hair, “You’re important to my brothers. And… to me.”

His admission made her clutch him tightly. Pulling back, he patted her head fondly. But he couldn’t resist teasing her a bit. Lowering his voice he leaned close and whispered in her ear.

“Think about it. Sleep on it.”

She shivered and he continued pulling back, “We’ll talk more about this later. Would you like some belladonna tea to help you sleep?”

“Yes please.”

Gesturing for her to follow him, Lucifer led her to the kitchen. He would have to speak to Lord Diavolo about this. And soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at RAD was uneventful. Aimee floated through classes taking notes, answering questions when prompted, and turning in assignments. But her mind was far away. Her fellow exchange students noticed immediately. In an effort to distract her, Solomon invited her to play Sorcery The Summoning with him after school. Since it was Friday and Aimee had nothing else to do, she agreed.

_I’m going to Purgatory Hall with Solomon. Is that ok?_

Aimee waited as the three dots flashed at the bottom of the chat. Lucifer responded quickly.

 _Playing cards again?_ _Should I tell Mammon not to expect you for dinner?_

Aimee smiled at the surprisingly thoughtful response. _Maybe just save me something? If that’s even possible?_

 _Of course_.

Aimee picked up her things and less then half an hour later she was six turns deep into a game with Solomon. She frowned at her cards thinking. Luke hovered over her shoulder, entranced by the magical projections of their creatures coming from the cards. Aimee shook her head, nothing for it. Tapping out her mana, she played a spell that cleared the board. Solomon groaned as his miniature zombie hoard was wiped out. Three turns later, Aimee wiped out the last of his life points.

“That’s the game!”

“Nice,” Solomon said shuffling his deck. “Want to go again?”

“Just a second Solomon!” Luke said, “You were supposed to teach me to play!”

Aimee laughed and got up from the table so Luke could sit down. “Here you go, Luke! Take my seat. And don’t let him use that deck either. It’s the worst.”

“I’d never teach someone using this deck!” Solomon replied scandalized. Aimee just stuck her tongue out at the Sorcerer. Simeon laughed and gestured for her to come over.

“What’s up?” Aimee sat next to Simeon on the bed.

“I found some photos that may interest you.” Simeon pulled out his D.D.D. and opened the photo gallery. “You wanted to know what the archangels looked like didn’t you?”

“Yes!” Aimee settled in and leaned against Simeon’s arm. “Show me!”

Simeon flicked through photos, “This is Jophiel, she’s the archangel of wisdom and knowledge. And that is her brother Raziel, he’s the archangel of secrets.”

Aimee studied the photo of Jophiel and Raziel. They looked like twins. Both angels wore serious expressions and had dark olive skin and black wavy hair. She could definitely see a family resemblance. Simeon swiped to the next photo.

“This is Raphael, archangel of doctors and healers.”

A brown-haired man in a green tunic waved to the camera happily. Simeon swiped again.

“Oh and this is Michael of course!”

Aimee felt her jaw drop. Reaching for the D.D.D. she whispered, “I know him.”

Instantly the room went silent. Luke and Solomon looked up from their cards, the game completely forgotten.

“You know him? How could you know him??” Luke exclaimed.

“He… he saved my life. When I was little. “

“It can’t be.” Solomon looked incredulous.

“I don’t know but… that’s him. The man who saved me.”

Simeon put his arm around her. “Explain.”

“When I was little we went on vacation to the beach. I was playing by myself in the water and suddenly a big wave came. And it knocked me over. I was getting pulled out to the deep water. I couldn’t get above water and I was trying to hold my breath. But I needed to breathe and suddenly I heard a voice in my head say, ‘ **Breathe**.’ And then a man grabbed me from the water. He carried me to the shore and my mom was crying. He never told us his name but he saved my life. That…. That was him.”

Looking at Simeon she asked, “How… how is that possible.”

“I don’t know.” Simeon kissed her head, “But I’ll look into it little lamb. Try not to worry about it too much.”

When she still looked troubled, Simeon locked his phone and said, “Why don’t you teach me to play too? Then we can all play together.”

“Okay...”

***

Lucifer was working late again and he was not in the mood for interruptions. Unfortunately for him, his D.D.D. rang. Answering the call he simply said,

“What?”

“Well, that’s no way to greet me, Lucy! I’m hurt.”

“What do you want Simeon?”

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. Despite his annoyance, he was intrigued. Simeon never called him, especially not this late. There was a shuffling of paper in the background and Simeon finally replied.

“I found out something that might interest you today.”

“And?”

“And it pertains to my fellow exchange student our dear Aimee. But if you don’t want to hear-”

“ **Simeon**.”

Simeon laughed but proceeded, “It turns out Michael saved her life as a child.”

Lucifer leaned forward quickly enough that he knocked a bottle of ink to the floor. Cursing he moved to clean it up. Simeon continued completely unfazed by his swearing.

“She saw a picture of him on my phone and identified him as the mystery man who saved her from drowning. I looked into it and sure enough, there was a report on the incident.”

Lucifer paused in mopping up the ink, “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know.” Simeon replied, “That part is redacted and I don’t have clearance for it. Too bad you left home… you’d have been able to get the uncensored version.”

Lucifer didn’t dignify that with a response. After a minute of silence, Simeon decided to continue.

“She actually has a file. Did you know?”

“No. Of course, I didn’t know.”

Lucifer leaned back on his heels. _Why would there be a file on her in the Celestial Realm? That’s usually only for prophets or-_

Simeon interrupted his train of thought shuffling through his report again.

“Oh this is cute!” the angel sounded gleeful, “It looks like she got in trouble in Sunday School quite a bit.”

Lucifer sighed, annoyed, “I don’t see what that has to do with-”

“Looks like she prayed for you.”

“ **Excuse me?** ”

Simeon hummed, “It’s all here in black and white. In first grade they had the children make a list of people to pray for. Looks like she wrote down: Mommy and Daddy, Grandma, my best friend Jamie, and **Lucifer**. ‘I pray for Lucifer so that he can be sorry and God will forgive him so he can go home. Then everyone can all be friends again.’ How adorable!”

Lucifer felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Simeon’s words became meaningless buzzing in the background. Slowly he stood and hung up on the angel. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had prayed for him. It had certainly been at **least** a thousand years. He had only chosen her for the program because the wind had blown her application to his feet. It had been random he’d thought. But now Diavolo’s words were echoing in his mind again.

_“We’ll make the next exchange student completely different from Solomon. It wouldn’t be much fun if we ended up with two humans who were similar, would it? Wait Lucifer be careful! It’s windy out-”_

And then it had fallen at his feet: her application. And what was it Diavolo had said? _I have a feeling this human is going to bring great progress to the Devildom. Nothing that happens in this world is a coincidence. It’s all fate and it was meant to be_.

At the time he’d written it off as another of Diavolo’s flights of fancy. But now? This human had become almost like a member of his family. His brothers all adored her, she’d set Belphie free **and** caused them to make up. Then he found out she was a descendant of Lilith and now that heaven itself had a file on her?

Pouring himself a glass Demonus he drank deeply. _Just who was this girl?_


	3. Chapter 3

When Aimee was ready to leave Purgatory Hall, she texted the House Lamentation group chat.

_Sorry to be a bother, but could someone come pick me up from Purgatory Hall?_

She wasn’t waiting long before her D3 showed three people had read her text. Asmo’s avatar popped up with three flashing dots. He replied,

_I’ll come get you! Solomon has something I need to pick up anyway._

Aimee bit her lip wondering if she should even ask. Luckily Mammon chimed in on the group chat

_Oi Asmo! If you’re going over for_ _**that** _ _I’ll just pick Aimee up. She wants to come home tonight after all!_

Asmo hotly responded _How rude! I’m already on my way~_

Aimee made sure she had everything and went to wait for Asmo in Solomon’s room. The sorcerer was bent over an ancient tome and he gestured for her to make herself comfortable.

“Asmo’s coming to pick me up. He said you had something for him?”

“Oh, yes. That.”

Solomon opened his desk drawer and rummaged through it. Solomon pulled out a small vial of purple liquid and handed it to Aimee. Seeing the worried look on her face Solomon laughed.

“It’s nothing dangerous! Just an additive for Asmo’s skin cream.”

Aimee took the vial and put it in the pocket of her uniform jacket. Pulling a book of her own from her school bag, she and Solomon read in silence until Asmodeus arrived up.

“Hello!” Asmo trilled as he opened the door.

Without waiting for a response, Asmo entered the room and planted a kiss on Solomon’s cheek. Solomon stroked Asmo’s cheek in response but continued reading. Asmo pouted and then moved to Aimee. She stood and Asmo took her hand.

“Bye Solomon!” Aimee said.

“Good night.” Solomon responded. “Sorry if I don’t see you out.”

Asmo glared at Solomon and stomped out of the room with Aimee in tow. Slamming the door behind him, Asmo stalked down the hallway and out the front door.

“How rude!” he complained, “He didn’t even look up!”

Aimee smiled and squeezed Asmo’s hand, “Well **I’m** happy to see you Asmo. And I have the additive for you.”

“Good. I was so put out I forgot to ask him.”

Aimee hummed lost in her own thoughts. Asmo glanced at her from under his lashes and stopped suddenly.

“Hey…” he leaned in and put a hand to Aimee’s cheek. “Is something wrong?”

Aimee sighed and leaned into his touch, “Sort of? I don’t know. I think I’m having a bad brain day.”

Asmo hummed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Well, you tell that anxiety to shoo! What if we have a movie night when we get home? We can have some snacks and do some skincare. Oh! And maybe we could play some games?”

Aimee smiled, “You want a sleepover?”

“With you?” Asmo cooed, “Always! Come on, let’s go home love.”

When they made it back to House Lamentation, Asmo pulled Aimee close.

“Now, you go up to your room and take a good long shower. I’ll get your dinner and some snacks from the kitchen and pick out some face masks. Then you change into your pajamas and pick out some movies. Okay?”

“Okay.” Aimee shrugged out of her jacket and loosened her tie, “Hey Asmo, thanks.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, “Thank me when you see how luminous your skin is going to be!”

Aimee scaled the stairs and shot a text to Lucifer letting him know she was back in one piece. As she made it to her bathroom and stripped, she noted that he had read the message but hadn’t responded. _Oh well_. She thought. Trying not to be disappointed, she adjusted the water temperature. _He must be working_. Aimee tied back her hair and climbed into the shower, drawing the curtain closed behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged and changed into her pajamas. Checking her D3, she found she’d missed **twenty** messages. Flicking through the chat it looked like Beel had caught Asmo in the kitchen. Who then had told Belphie their plans. Belphie texted Satan who asked Asmo if it were true. When Asmo confirmed yes, they were having a sleepover, Levi had chimed in. And once Levi had said **he** wanted to come, Mammon had a fit that **no way** would he be left out. When she emerged from the bathroom, Aimee was not surprised at all to see all six of the brothers seated in her bedroom. Waving her D.D.D., she raised a brow and drawled,

“Well sure everyone. Come on in. Make yourselves at home why don’t you?”

“Don’t mind if we do,” Belphie responded with a wicked grin.

Beel just smiled at her and continued eating the snacks. Aimee sighed and sat on her bed, rubbing her temples. The bed dipped and even with her eyes closed, she knew it was Mammon next to her.

“Uh…” he hesitated, “you really are having a rough day huh?”

“Yeah.” She sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at him pleadingly, “I was hoping for a quiet night in.”

Blushing, Mammon looked away and ran a hand through his hair, “Okay. You want it? You got it.”

“Ha!” Levi laughed, “Mammon quiet?! I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Mammon sputtered but it was Asmo who responded with a glare, “If you can’t cater to the princess and her needs, you can just leave Levi!”

Aimee laughed but her cheeks heated with a blush, “I’m ‘the princess’?”

“Of course!” Asmo sat on her other side and began to brush and braid her damp hair, “And we are your loyal subjects. So, your wish is our command.”

Aimee looked around the room and each of the brothers looked to her expectantly. Her blush only deepened and she would have covered her face in embarrassment. But Asmo was still carding his fingers through her hair and twisting it up. Satan smiled and knelt at her feet.

“I took the liberty of bringing that period drama film we had talked about. Would you like to watch that?”

“Eh??” Levi glared at Satan, “I know P-princess Aimee would much rather watch the new season of _I Accessed a Cursed Hellsite, and Now I’m Training to be the New Hellgirl_!”

Mammon twitched and said, “Oi! No one wants to watch somethin’ scary when they’re having a bad day. We should watch somethin’ funny!”

“What do **you** want to watch princess?” Asmo firmly interjected.

“Um,” Aimee bit her lip, “I really want to watch something I’ve already seen.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Asmo said readily, “A comfort movie! What should we watch?”

“Uh,” Aimee blushed, “I don’t think anyone except for Satan and I would like it but, there’s a human film version of a play. _Much Ado About Nothing_.”

Satan’s eyes widened, “The play by Shakespeare?”

Aimee nodded, “But it’s okay if-”

Levi cut her off pulling out his phone, “Give me a second. Oh! Yeah, here it is! Someone pirated it and uploaded it to one of my sites. Give me five minutes.”

Levi left the room to download the film.

“And while we’re waiting,” Asmo reached behind her bed and pulled out a large bag, “Let’s get some skincare started. I’ve got jelly masks to start with.”

“Oh.” Mammon took the jar from Asmo, “Can I try this too? I’ve got a gig tomorrow.”

“What?! No way!” Asmo shook his head, “That would mess up your skin! Here you use this one.”

Belphie leaned against Aimee’s legs and Satan laughed as Asmo kept pulling endless products from his bag. By the time Levi came back with a burned DVD, Aimee was relaxed and leaning against Mammon while Asmo painted her face with the mask.

In the end, Aimee managed to talk every one of them into doing a mask. And Asmo took a group selfie that he uploaded to Devilgram. Quietly Aimee asked him to send it to her so she could print it out later. They all watched the movie (except Belphie who fell asleep). Aimee translated for Mammon and Beel when they had difficulty with the Shakespearean English. Satan got so angry at the part where Hero’s wedding was ruined they had to pause the film. Asmo teared up at the happy ending and even Levi agreed it was a good movie. Somewhere in the early hours of the morning, Aimee fell asleep. She was warm, full, safe, and feeling especially loved. She almost forgot all about Michael and Lucifer and Diavolo. Almost.


End file.
